Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory, among others.
Flash memory devices may be utilized as volatile and non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption.
Uses for flash memory include memory for sold state drives (SSDs), personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players, e.g., MP3 players, and movie players. Program code and system data, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS), are typically stored in flash memory devices. This information may be used in personal computer systems, among others. Some uses of flash memory may include multiple reads of data programmed to a flash memory device without erasing the data.
Two common types of flash memory array architectures are the “NAND” and “NOR” architectures, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration of each is arranged. A NAND array architecture arranges its array of floating gate memory cells in a matrix such that the gates of each floating gate memory cell in a “row” of the array are coupled to an access line, which is commonly referred to in the art as a “word line”. However each memory cell is not directly coupled to a data line (which is commonly referred to as a digit line, e.g., a bit line, in the art) by its drain. Instead, the memory cells of the array are coupled together in series, source to drain, between a source line and a sense line, where the memory cells commonly coupled to a particular sense line are referred to as a “column”.
Memory cells in a NAND array architecture may be programmed to a desired state. That is, electric charge can be placed on or removed from the floating gate of a memory cell to put the cell into a number of programmed states. For example, a single level cell (SLC) can represent two states, e.g., 1 or 0. Flash memory cells can also store more than two states, e.g., 1111, 0111, 0011, 1011, 1001, 0001, 0101, 1101, 1100, 0100, 0000, 1000, 1010, 0010, 0110, and 1110. Such cells may be referred to as multi state memory cells, multidigit cells, or multilevel cells (MLCs). MLCs may allow the manufacture of higher density memories without increasing the number of memory cells since each cell can represent more than one digit, e.g., more than one bit. MLCs may have more than two programmed states, e.g., a cell capable of representing four digits can have sixteen programmed states. For some MLCs, one of the sixteen programmed states may be an erased state. For these MLCs, the lowermost program state is not programmed above the erased state, that is, if the cell is programmed to the lowermost state, it remains in the erased state rather than having a charge applied to the cell during a programming operation. The other fifteen programmed states may be referred to as “non-erased” states.
A page of memory cells may have a status, e.g., erased and/or non-erased, associated therewith. The status of a page of memory cells may be based on, e.g., depend on, the state of the memory cells in the page. One operation to determine the status of a page of memory cells may include outputting a sensed state(s) of the memory cells in the page from a register coupled to the page to input/output (I/O) circuitry.